EL REY
by PERLITHA
Summary: ICHIGO CREE QUE HA SIDO ROBADO POR UN HOMBRE ARABE LLAMADO "JAGERJACKES" POR LO QUE VA AL DESIERTO PARA ENFRENTARLO, SIN SABER QUE ES EL REY O QUE ACABARIA ENAMORANDOSE DE EL.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES UN REGALO PARA TODOS LO QUE ME APOYARON EN MI OTRO FIC DE BLEACH.

GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTOY INSPIRADA Y VOY A RESPONDER A ESTE DESAFIO TAMBIEN DE BLEACH.

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO POR QUE USTEDES LOS FIELES LECTORES SE MERECEN SOLO LO MEJOR.

COMO YA SABE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, POR QUE SI ME PERTENECIERA SERIA TAN PERVERTIDO QUE NO PODRIAN PASARLO JAMS EN TELEVISION ABIERTA, ES DE TITE KUBO QUE POR DESGRACIA NO LO HIZO YAOI.

LAS ADVERTENCIAS APARTE DE LAS QUE ESTAN EN LA FICHA TECNICA DEL FIC SERAN OCC POR QUE SIGO SIN VER BLEACH Y LENGUAJE OBSCENO QUE NO PUEDE FALTAR CONTANDO EL "FLORIDO" LENGUAJE DE GRIMJOW JEAGUERJAQUES QUE SERA EL PROTAGONISTA DEL FIC JUNTO CON ICHIGO KUROSAKI.

ESPERO CON TODO EL CORAZON QUE EL FIC LES GUSTE.

VEREMOS A GRIMJOW SIENDO TODO UN REY E ICHIGO SERA SU ¡¿REINA? XD

EL REY

PROLOGO

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación, que técnicamente ya no era suya. Seguía vistiendo el mismo traje negro con el que esa mañana había asistido, junto con sus hermanas, al funeral de su padre y luego a la lectura del testamento, de la cual salió con una expresión mucho mas sombría que la que tenia cuando bajaron el féretro de su progenitor a la fosa de su descanso eterno.

Sus hermanas dormían profundamente en su propio cuarto, Yuzu de tanto llorar todo el día, y Karin de tanto aguantar el llanto. Ellas aun no sabían nada de su situación, Ichigo no había tenido el valor de decírselos, aunque sospechaban que algo andaba mal luego de que lo vieron saliendo tan furioso de la lectura del testamento.

Isshin Kurosaki había sido un rico empresario, se había hecho multimillonario muy joven por su empresa de publicidad que producía comerciales (se me ocurrió esto por que estaba viendo Letty la fea XD). Se había casado con Masaki una famosa actriz desde muy temprana edad y ella dejo su carrera para ser una linda ama de casa. Ichigo fue su primer hijo, y varios años después nacieron las mellizas Yuzu y Karin. Sin embargo Masaki murió de una enfermedad cuando Ichigo solo tenía nueve años y las gemelas 3. A pesar de la depresión, Isshin se hizo cargo muy bien de sus hijos por lo que Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin eran muy buenos chicos.

Sin embargo, hacia apenas un mes, en un chequeo medico a Isshin se le descubrió una enfermedad del corazón y apenas ayer había muerto por un fuerte infarto.

Ichigo ya tenía los 18 años, cumplidos apenas unos meses atrás, por lo que estaba seguro que podría quedarse con la custodia de sus hermanas y al mismo tiempo encargarse de la empresa de su familia. Tendría que abandonar la universidad para atender correctamente a sus hermanas y al negocio, pero no le importaba, podría retomarla luego cuando las niñas fueran más grandes, lo más importante ahora era estar siempre al pendiente de ellas.

Justo después de la ceremonia fúnebre, Ichigo le pidió a su mejor amigo Uryu Ishida que se llevara a sus agotadas hermanas a comer, ya que el aun tenia que ir a la lectura formal del testamento de su padre.

Fue en esa reunión que su mundo se derrumbo.

Ichigo esperaba oír como iba a estar repartida la herencia entre el y sus hermanas, pero no, aquel testamento solo decía que Isshin Kurosaki dejaba la totalidad de sus bienes a uno de sus socios, un tal señor "Jeaguerjaques", nombre el cual Ichigo jamás había escuchado. Por supuesto que el pelinaranja se enfureció al oír eso, pues ni la casa en la que vivían el y sus hermanas era ahora de su propiedad.

Isshin Kurosaki jamás había sido un mal padre ni un irresponsable, para Ichigo era imposible el creer que los hubiera dejado literalmente en la calle, pues ahí irían a vivir el y las gemelas que no tenían ni un centavo.

Ichigo no conocía para nada al tal Jeaguerjaques, su padre rara vez hablaba con ellos sobre su trabajo, pero al parecer vera un socio externo, vivía en el extranjero y solo una vez había ido personalmente a la empresa.

Aunque no lo conocía, Ichigo ya sentía que lo odiaba, Jeaguerjaques tenia que haber hecho algo sucio, debió de haber pagado para que alteraran el testamento o habría extorsionado a su padre para que lo cambiara.

Cuando salió de la lectura del testamento, aun en shock por la rabia y la sorpresa, sus hermanas estaban afuera junto con su amigo de toda la vida Uryu Ishida, al ver las caras de las pobres niñas, Yuzu aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y Karin haciéndose la fuerte por su gemela pero desolada en el interior, simplemente no pudo darles la terrible noticia.

Uryu los llevo a su casa, pues vio a Ichigo demasiado alterado para conducir. El pelinaranja no les dirigió ni una palabra a los tres en todo el camino. Al llegar ala que ya no era su casa mando a las gemelas a dormir inmediatamente, había sido un día muy largo y difícil y ya era muy tarde, las niñas aunque estaban preocupadas por el comportamiento de su hermano, lo obedecieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones en el segundo piso, probablemente al día siguiente Karin lo abordaría con preguntas sobre lo que pasaba por lo que Ichigo necesitaba actuar rápido.

Uryu, que veía demasiado mal a su amigo, tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de ser prudente y le pregunto que era lo que le sucedía. Ichigo estaba tan desesperado que no pudo contenerse más:

-Es algo terrible amigo…-dijo con voz lúgubre.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Algo va mal con la empresa? ¿Acaso tu padre dejo muchas deudas?

-Peor Ishida, peor…- Ichigo no pudo soportar mas el estar de pie, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor que había en la sala, lugar donde estaba hablando con Uryu y escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas.- Papa no nos dejo deudas… no nos dejo nada…

-¿Pero que quieres decir?- Ishida no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Eso mismo, no nos dejo nada, ni un centavo, ni un techo, absolutamente nada, yo y mis hermanas estamos en la calle. Un socio de mi padre se quedo con todo ¡nos robo!

Ichigo estaba empezando a perder le control; Uryu no daba crédito a lo que su amigo decía.

-¿Pero como es eso posible?- pregunto Ishida realmente preocupado por el futuro de chico y sus hermanas.

-No se, no se como es posible, pero estoy seguro, ese tipo hizo algo malo, ese Jeaguerjaques es un estafador de seguro averiguo sobre nuestra familia y dijo "¡Claro! Isshin Kurosaki es muy rico, tiene una empresa prospera y sus únicos herederos son dos niñitas y un jovencito que nada podrán hacer en mi contra", pero ese viejo esta equivocado si cree que nos va a despojar de lo que nos pertenece, escogió a la victima equivocada para cometer sus fraudes.- Ichigo se había levantado de la silla y mientras decía todo esto se había paseado por la habitación haciendo ademanes, Uryu estaba asustado, nunca lo había visto así.

-Tranquilízate Ichigo, por favor, estas actuando como un loco.- Ishida fue hacia su amigo y volvió a sentarlo, era demasiado para un solo día, debía de hacerlo descansar.- Ichigo, creo que lo mejor es que tu también vallas a acostarte, hoy fue el funeral de tu padre y estas aun muy afectado, mañana ya pensaras las cosas mejor, conseguiremos un abogado y todo se solucionaras ya lo veras.

Ichigo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como un bebe.

-Uryu, no se que voy a hacer, ni siquiera termine una carrera, no puedo trabajar en nada, y las niñas están creciendo, necesitan tantas cosas ¿Cómo voy a mantenerlas Uryu? ¡¿Cómo? ¡Maldito Jeaguerjaques! ¡Lo matare con mis propias manos!

Viendo a su amigo cerca del colapso, Ishida lo ayudo a subir las escaleras y lo metió a la cama aun con traje, no sabia si dejarlo solo, estaba seguro de que no cometería una estupidez como suicidarse, ya que nunca dejaría desamparadas a las mellizas, y matar al tal Jeaguerjaques no era posible pues como el pelinaranja había dicho vivía en el extranjero, así que se decidió y se fue a su casa.

Ichigo había intentado dormir, como le había recomendado su amigo pelinegro pero no le había sido posible, a cada que cerraba los ojos veía al viejo horrible "Jeaguerjaques" (o como el se lo imaginaba, pues jamás lo había visto), burlándose de el y sus hermanas riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando ya no pudo mas se levanto y se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio, tal y como lo encontramos al principio de esta historia.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no es posible. Ya veras Jeaguerjaques, te encontrare donde quiera que estés y te haré pagar.

Como era de suponerse Kurosaki no durmió en toda la noche, a pesar de que su cuerpo demandaba descanso urgentemente, su mente y su alma solo querían venganza.

A la mañana siguiente Uryu llego muy temprano a la que pronto seria la ex-residencia Kurosaki. Estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, su actitud de la noche anterior no era nada normal.

El temor de Uryu no hizo mas que crecer cuando al entrar, loas dos gemelas fueron casi histéricas hacia el. Yuzu no paraba de llorar y Karin estaba muy enojada.

-¡Ishida-san por favor ayúdenos!- gritaba Yuzu la menor de las dos niñas.

-¡Mi hermano va a hacer una locura, dice que se va a ir! ¡Al desierto!- Karin, la mayor, también estaba muy nerviosa y agitada.

Las mellizas llevaron a Uryu al despacho de su padre lugar don de Ichigo se había encerrado y no había querido salir ni para darles explicaciones a sus hermanas.

-¡Ichigo si estas ahí, ábreme!- Ishida toco la puerta con insistencia pero nadie le respondió, adentro se oía un gran ajetreo y lo que parecía la voz de Ichigo balbuceando maldiciones contra "Jeaguerjaques". El pelinegro se desespero y tiro la puerta de un golpe. Adentro estaba Ichigo haciendo sus maletas muy alterado.

-Ichigo, ¿pero que…?

-No intentes detenerme Uryu, me voy, iba a pasar a tu casa en unas horas para dejarte a las niñas pero ya que estas aquí ¿podrías cuidarlas por mi?, te prometo que solo serán unos días.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- Uryu creía seriamente que su amigo había perdido la razón.

-Iré a enfrentarme a ese estafador de Jeaguerjaques, ya vera que no se saldrá con la suya ese maldito viejo.

-¿¡Pero es que tu estas loco Ichigo? ¿¡A donde rayos vas! ¿¡Como te iras!

-A primera hora de la mañana llame a algunos amigos de mi padre que también están en el negocio y conseguí toda la información que pude sobre el maldito estafador ese, vive en un reino Arabia saudita, en un lugar llamado Hueco Mundo al que llaman así porque esta en medio del desierto de ese país, al parecer el desgraciado se pudre en dinero y vive como rey, probablemente con todo lo que le ha robado a pobres familias como la mía. Voy a ir a enfrentarlo cara a cara, y aunque sea lo último que haga conseguiré que nos devuelva a mí y a mis hermanas lo que por derecho es nuestro. Con un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado compre un boleto de avión al lugar mas cercano a Hueco Mundo que se pudo, me voy hoy mismo, en unas horas.

Ishida estaba consternado por lo último que había oído.

-¡Ichigo ¿pero que no te das cuenta de tu situación? Te vas a ir aun país extraño donde no conoces a nadie, con prácticamente nada de dinero, a enfrentar a un tipo que no conoces y que aparte dices que es un criminal ¡¿Y que pasa si te mata? ¡¿Has pensado en eso? ¡¿Y Yuzu y Karin? ¡¿Qué pasara con ellas si tu no estas? ¡Acaban de perder a su padre y tú pretendes que un día después también pierdan a su hermano! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que eres lo único que ellas tienen?

-Exacto, soy lo único que tienen y no puedo verlas a la cara, no soy capaz de darles algo siquiera parecido a un futuro. ¿Crees que no he analizado la situación? Mientras más la analizo menos respuestas encuentro, mañana mismo nos quitan la casa y todo lo de valor que haya a dentro, vamos a tener suerte si nos podemos llevar nuestras cosas personales, acabo de cumplir los 18 años y abandone la universidad hace un mes para cuidar a mis hermanas sin siquiera terminar un solo semestre, no encuentran trabajo personas con muchos estudios menos voy a encontrar yo, y mas por que soy fértil y tu sabes que a los donceles nunca los contratan para trabajos pesados.

-Pero Ichigo…

-No hay pero que valga Uryu, además no es solo mi familia, debo ir detener a ese ladrón para que no siga estafando a más gente inocente. Voy a llevarlo ante las autoridades sin importar lo que me cueste.

Ishida supo que no podría detener a Ichigo por lo que se limitaría a apoyarlo.

-Bien, yo cuidare a Yuzu y Karin, pero te pediré algo a cambio.

-¿Qué es?

-Por favor vuelve vivo…

Ichigo termino de empacar mientras sus hermanas hacían lo mismo, no les habían contado nada de su situación financiera, solo les dieron como explicación que su hermano se ausentaría unos días por asuntos de la empresa y pronto volvería, mientras ellas se quedarían con Uryu y su padre Ryuken, a quien conocían bien pues había sido muy amigo de Isshin Kurosaki. Uryu ayudo a las niñas a empacar todo lo que pudieron, luego el volvería por lo demás, ya que como Ichigo decía, mañana mismo les quitarían su casa. Aunque Karin sospechaba que habían empacado más de lo necesario para solo unos cuantos días, decidió no decir nada, Ichigo no necesitaba más problemas en ese momento.

Ishida llevo a su amigo al aeropuerto, al que ingreso luego de despedirse de sus hermanitas, le dolía mentirles pero no quería que se sintieran tan desesperadas por su actual situación como el.

El avión despego pocos minutos después. El pelinaranja no había podido relajarse para nada, pero se aferraba a la idea de que lo que hacia era lo correcto.

No volvería a su casa hasta haber derrocado a Jeaguerjaques…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

OJALA ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, QUERIDOS LECTORES,

LUEGO LES PONDRE QUIENES SERAN LAS DEMAS PAREJAS, YA QUE ADEMAS DE GRIMMJOWXICHIGO HABRA MUCHAS MAS.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO COLGARLO PRONTO, ESPERNLO (AUNQUE SUENE A COMERCIAL XD).


	2. TORMENTA

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

BUENO YA ESTA A QUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO JUNTO CON EL RESUMEN EDITADO DONDE YA VIENEN LAS PAREJAS, ALGUNAS QUE ME GUSTAN A MI Y OTRAS QUE ME HAN PEDIDO (PARA QUE VEAN QUE SIEMPRE LE PONGO ATENCION A SUS LINDOS REVIEWS)

NUEVO RESUMEN:

¿Decir que se había puesto furioso? Ese seria decir demasiado poco estaba mucho más que furioso. Su herencia, todo su dinero y el de sus hermanas... Había ido a parar después de la muerte de su padre a manos del socio de este. Ichigo Kurosaki no lo podía permitir ahora que su padre había muerto había dejado la universidad dispuesto a encargarse de sus hermanitas Yuzu y Karin, pero entonces cuando leyeron el testamento supieron la verdad, no tenían nada ni siquiera la casa, todo pertenecía a el señor Jaggerjack, el socio del padre de ambos. Ichigo no entendía esto ni por que estaba seguro que ese señor Jaggerjack debía de haber echo algo sucio para quedarse con su herencia y la de sus hermanas. Así que averiguo lo más que pudo de ese hombre, un hombre que trabajaba en el desierto de un lugar llamado hueco mundo.

Ichigo decidido a enfrentarlo y a recuperar lo que era por derecho de el y sus hermanas, dejo a estas con su mejor amigo Ishida Uryu y tomo un vuelo decidido asta Hueco Mundo adentrándose en el desierto, pero nadie le había dicho nunca a Ichigo que en el desierto habían tormentas de arena fue entonces cuando se vio atrapado por una. Pero fue salvado por un misterioso jinete, Grimmjow lo había salvado, lo había salvado y lo había llevado a su hogar, un palacio impresionante en medio de un oasis en el desierto, las noches se llamaba. Y justo cuando Ichigo se empezaba a enamorar de su salvado y anfitrión, descubrió que Grimmjow, no era otro que el señor Jaggerjack, Grimmjow Jaggerjack era su nombre, el era el ladrón.

...

PAREJAS:

PRINIPALES.

GRIMJOWXICHIGO.

GINXTOSHIRO.

MAYURIXISHIDA (A PETICION POPULAR).

BYAKUYAXRENJI.

GRIMJOWXTOSHIRO.

GINXKIRA.

LEVES:

ISSHINXRYUKEN.

URYUXICHIGO (LEVISIMO Y NO CORRESPONDIDO).

GRIMJOWXTODO SU HAREM (DESPUES DE TODO ES UN REY ARABE Y PUEDE TENER HAREM, COMO AHI AUN NO ME DECIDO MUY BIEN, PUEDEN MANDAR SUGERENCIAS DE QUE PERSONAJES QUIEREN QUE ESTEN EN EL HAREM Y YO LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA).

GINXKIRA.

GINXTODO SU HAREM (LO MISMO QUE CON GRIMJOW, TAMBIEN PUEDEN MANDAR SUGERENCIAS, PERO EN ESTE HAREM SOLO HAY NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS).

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO

CAPITULO 1: TORMENTA

Ichigo ya iba a medio camino de su destino en el avión. Era de noche, como se veía por la pequeña ventanilla, pero el pelinaranja no había podido dormir, como la mayoría de los pasajeros. Había decidido no descansar hasta hacer justicia.

En cuanto llegara a Arabia Saudita se encaminaría a Las Noches, reino en el cual vivía Jeaguerjaques, conseguiría evidencias de sus muchos fraudes, por que claro, no creía que el que le había hecho a su familia fuera el primero, lo denunciaría y el mismo se encargaría de que devolviera todo lo que había robado y luego se pudriera en la cárcel, si es que no le daban una pena de muerte bastante brutal, a pedradas o ahorcamiento, como había oído que se acostumbraba en los países árabes, y aunque se oyera macabro, el mismo esperaba que así fuera.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar en sus hermanitas, era mejor no haberles dicho nada y enfrentar el solo las cosas, no quería que nada malo les sucediese, por lo menos tenia la certeza de que con Uryu estarían a salvo.

*

Ishida y las gemelas estuvieron en el aeropuerto hasta que vieron despegar el avión en el que iba Ichigo a enfrentar a su "enemigo". Luego de que el enorme medio de transporte volador se había alejado lo suficiente para estar totalmente fuera de su vista decidieron irse a casa de Uryu, por supuesto.

En el auto Karin por fin decidió dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

-¿A dónde fue Ichi-nii?

Uryu sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ellas, pero no pensó que tan pronto.

-Fue a hacer un negocio, volverá en unos días o en unas semanas máximo.- decidió seguir con la mentira que ya les habían contado, la mantendría todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Y que negocio es ese?- Karin no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, Yuzu estaba callada en su lugar, pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ella también estaba preocupada por la actitud tan irascible que su hermano había tenido antes de marcharse.

-No me dio muchos detalles, la verdad yo no entiendo de esas cosas de los comerciales y demás que maneja su empresa así que tampoco le pregunte.- Uryu fingió lo mejor que pudo, su voz estaba calmada y su expresión no había cambiado de cómo era siempre, muy seria.

-Ha- Karin no estaba del todo convencida, pero consideraba que era mejor no atacar con tantas preguntas de una sola vez, mejor lo haría de a poco esperando que algo se le saliera al amigo de su hermano.

El celular de Ishida sonó rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en el vehículo.

-¿Bueno?- Uryu se puso el manos libres y bajo la velocidad lo más que pudo para no arriesgarse a un accidente.

-¿Se puede saber donde estas?- Era el padre de Uryu, Ryuken Ishida, el que llamaba.- dijiste que solo irías una hora a la casa de un amigo, llevas fuera casi tres horas.

A veces Uryu creía que la misión de la vida de su padre era hacerle difícil la existencia. Siempre que le hablaba, lo cual no pasaba casi nuca, era para reprocharle algo o simplemente regañarlo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Ryuken?- Ishida ni siquiera llamaba "padre" a su progenitor, así de mal estaba su situación familiar.

-El otro día que me lleve tu auto deje olvidados unos papeles del hospital en la guantera, los necesito, tráemelos.- luego de darle la orden de fría manera, Ryuken colgó, sin darle opción a Ishida, que viro en su auto y se dirigió al hospital del cual su padre era dueño.

Tardo unos veinte minutos en llegar y como ya era un poco tarde les prometió a las niñas que irían a comer en cuanto le diera a su padre sus papeles.

Se dirigían a la oficina de Ryuken cuando lo vieron salir de una de las habitaciones donde, probablemente había estado revisando a algún paciente.

-Ryuken, aquí están tus cosas.- le entrego rápidamente la carpeta, ya quería irse de ese lugar.

-¿Qué hacen contigo las dos niñas Kurosaki?- Uryu se tenso, esperaba no tener que explicar eso hasta que hubiera pasado un rato para auto prepararse mentalmente, había días enteros en los que no veía para nada a su padre y ahora que mas hubiera querido evitarlo lo había llamado a los cinco minutos.

-Ichigo me pidió que las cuidara unos días, te lo iba a decir cuando volvieras a casa…

-Así que Ichigo te pidió que tomaras la responsabilidad de cuidara a sus hermanas y tu aceptaste sin siquiera consultármelo, que bien.- Ryuken hablo con sarcasmo interrumpiendo a Uryu que como siempre tuvo que aguantarse el horrible carácter de su padre para no hacer una escena en medio del hospital.

-Ichigo tenia un problema laboral, a penas esta mañana me pidió cuidar de Yuzu y Karin, no podía decirle que no.- el Ishida menor trataba de contener su voz y no soltarle una grosería a su padre por ser tan insensible, el había sido amigo de Isshin Kurosaki, padre de Ichigo y las gemelas, pero al igual que con todos era frío y no se veía mucho aprecio hacia su amigo, a cuyo funeral no asistió, argumentando "demasiado trabajo en el hospital".

-Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, esta bien que se queden en casa, yo probablemente hoy llegue muy tarde, hay demasiados pacientes y papeleo pendiente.

Sin siquiera despedirse Ryuken se encamino lejos de su hijo, mientras Uryu apretaba los puños por la tensión.

Cuando el ascensor en el que el mayor de los Ishida se iría al piso superior se abrió salió de el un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años (aunque tal vez tuviera mas) de cabello azul y ojos amarillos vestido con una bata de medico y junto a el una seria chica de cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza que llevaba un pulcro uniforme de enfermera.

-Buenos días Kurotsuchi.- Ryuken saludo por mera formalidad como siempre.

-Buenos días Ishida, supongo.- Mayuri Kurotsuchi era considerado como una persona excéntrica y sin exagerar como un "científico loco". Era el encargado de los laboratorios que estaban en la planta alta del hospital y había bajado a tomar unas muestras a un paciente para unos análisis. La que lo acompañaba y solo movió la cabeza para corresponder al saludo del dueño del hospital, era la hija de Mayuri: Nemu Kurotsuchi, a la que también trataban de excéntrica, aunque no tanto como a su padre.

Uryu sintió un escalofrío de terror, siempre lo sentía cuando ese tipo estaba cerca.

El había sido el encargado de atender a su abuelo hacia mas o menos seis años, el cual había contraído una "extraña enfermedad" que acabo por matarlo, aunque el muchacho nunca creyó eso, estaba seguro que su querido abuelo, que lo había criado desde pequeño y al que quería mas que a su padre, y con razón, había muerto por alguna negligencia de Kurotsuchi.

-Miren quien esta aquí, Uryu Ishida. Hacia años que no venias, deberías venir por lo menos una vez al año a una revisión medica. Yo podría tomarte análisis el día que quieras, no es problema.

Uryu volvió a sentir ese horrible escalofrío, pero mucho mas fuerte, su padre ya había subido por el ascensor dejándolo solo a el y a las gemelas con ese loco y su hija que parecía un robot. Inconscientemente hizo a las niñas para atrás, tratando de alejarlas lo más disimuladamente posible de ese tipo.

-Gracias, doctor Kurotsuchi, considerare su oferta, pero mi salud esta muy bien.

A Ishida no le gustaba para nada como lo veía Mayuri, de pies a cabeza, como si el fuera una de sus ratas de laboratorio y el solo estuviera decidiendo por donde empezaría a diseccionarlo.

-Entonces supongo que lo veré luego. Vámonos tonta.- Mayuri era odiado por todos, era bastante cruel e insensible incluso con su propia hija, Nemu, que al parecer apenas y se atrevía a respirar enfrente de su padre.

Uryu no se calmo hasta que ya ese horrible doctor entro a otra habitación. Ni loco lo dejaba ponerle un dedo encima.

-Ese tipo es horroroso.- Karin con sus siempre "honestos" comentarios, hizo al chico de gafas recordar que debía ocuparse de las gemelas y llevarlas a comer. Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a su casa donde les prepararía algo, se apresuro a salir del edificio y ya encima del auto piso el acelerador tanto como el limite lo permitía, mientras mas rápido se alejara de ahí mejor.

Ichigo llego al aeropuerto de Arabia saudita cerca del medio día del siguiente día de su partida, habría llegado antes, pero había tenido que tomar un vuelo con muchas escalas debido a que eran mas baratos y el no tenia mucho dinero.

El reino de Las Noches no tenía aeropuerto ya que no era muy grande, aunque tampoco muy pequeño, por lo que había llegado a una ciudad que estaba algo lejos de su destino. Al parecer todavía debía cruzar todo un desierto para llegar y enfrentarse a Jeaguerjaques.

Tuvo que rentar un caballo, pero no pudo pagar una escolta, solo un mapa, y esperaba confiado no perderse en el camino. Le advirtieron que no era sensato aventurarse solo en el desierto y menos si no lo conocía, pero desoyó todas las advertencias, aun estaba muy cegado por su ira contra su archienemigo.

Ichigo agradeció haber tomado clases de equitación en la academia privada a la que había asistido junto con Ishida, por lo que sabia manejar bien su caballo, que era un manso animal de color blanco.

Las Noches estaba, según le habían dicho, a unas cinco horas de camino, y así Ichigo totalmente solo, se aventuro al desierto.

Ya había andado varios kilómetros, lo suficiente para que el pueblo ya no fuera visible, cuando decidió consultar su mapa, la verdad para el todas las dunas se veían igual, pero se decía a si mismo para calmarse que iba por el camino correcto.

A las tres horas de viaje más o menos, una suave brisa empezó a soplar trayendo consigo un poco de arena que si bien molestaba un poco en los ojos, para Ichigo no fue la gran cosa.

Claro, hasta que este inofensivo vientecito fue cobrando más y mas fuerza, convirtiéndose en menos de media hora en una feroz tormenta de arena.

Ichigo en la escuela no había sido lo que se dice un mal estudiante, por lo menos siempre estaba entre los 50 mejores alumnos, sin embargo no solía poner prácticamente nada de atención a las clases, sobre todo a la de geografía, por lo que una noche antes de los exámenes siempre estaba en la casa de su amigo Ishida Uryu, el mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, repasando como loco. Y es que la verdad siempre había pensado que aprender sobre lugares tan lejanos y extraños como por ejemplo Arabia saudita era una perdida de tiempo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… por que a Ichigo Kurosaki nadie le había dicho (o mas probable se lo habían dicho, pero no había escuchado) que en el desierto había tormentas de arena.

Y ahora sin duda y para su mala suerte, estaba atrapado en una de las peores tormentas que se hubieran visto en años en ese enorme desierto.

No podía ver nada, ni siquiera la punta de su nariz, la arena cubría todo su campo de visión y su pobre caballo ya no podía andar mas por le fuerte viento.

En una de esas el blanco animal equino dio un mal paso y su pata se hundió en la arena provocando que se detuviera por completo, y el desesperado Ichigo en un intento de escapar de esa mortal situación lo arreo tan fuerte para que siguiera que el caballo trastabillo y a parte de caerse el tiro a Ichigo de bruces en la arena.

El pelinaranja estaba perdido, trato de dar un paso y levantarse pero se hundió en la arena al igual que el animal en el que había montado y callo al suelo de nuevo. El fuerte viento y la arena que venia en el como pequeños cristales de vidrio filoso lo lastimaban y le imposibilitaban todos sus sentidos, sin contar el abrasante calor que en esos momentos parecía aun mas intenso.

Por fin Kurosaki no pudo más y quedo acostado en la arena sin poder hacer nada, solo esperando su final. Se sentía mal por lo idiota que había sido al haberse aventurado al desierto solo e ignorante de los peligros que había en el, pero se sentía peor por que su muerte seria en vano, no estado ni cerca de Jeaguerjaques, el hombre que le había arruinado la existencia y no podría hacer que pagara todo el mal que había hecho, pero lo que peor lo hacia sentir era el pensar en sus dos hermanitas. No había podido cumplir la promesa a Uryu de que volvería vivo a su casa con las dos pequeñas, Yuzu y Karin se quedarían solas y desamparadas, aunque no tanto, ya que siempre podría confiar en que Ishida las protegería, aun así, ese deber era suyo y no había sabido cumplirlo.

Ahora solo le quedaría morir con ese remordimiento…

Ichigo abrió los ojos pesadamente, esperando no ver nada más que su horrible asesino con forma de arena, pero al contrario vio la iluminación una habitación bellamente decorada en tonos claros y con suaves y agradables aromas que se mezclaban en el aire haciendo un delicioso y exótico perfume.

¿Es que acaso estaba en el cielo?... 

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

OJALA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, GRIMJOW NO HARA SU DEBUT HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ASI QUE SUS FANS NO SE DESESPEREN POR QUE LUEGO LO TENFDREMOS PRESENTE EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS.

A LAS QUE ME PIDIERON EL MAYURIXISHIDA YA SE LOS CONCEDI Y EN ESTE CAPITULO YA VIERON UN APROBADITA, ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO SE DESARROLLARAN LAS COSAS.

OJALA YA HAYA MEJORADO CON MI PROBLEMA CON EL OOC, POR QUE DE BLEACH LO UNICO QUE HE VISTO SON SUS OMAKES (ESOS SI COMPLETITOS)

CUALQUIER COSA QUE EM QUIERAN COMENTAR HAGANLO EN UN REVIEW, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, PETICIONES SUGERENCIAS, ETC.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
